Traditional media systems allow users to view a detailed description for a given media asset either in a dedicated portion of a display or another screen. Typically, the user must select a media asset listing for which to view the detailed description. The media system will then either display the detailed description in a dedicated overlay (e.g., on the lower portion of the display) or navigate the user to a separate screen in which the information is presented. By overlaying the information, or changing screens, these media systems prevent other media asset information that was being shown, and which may be relevant to the user, from being seen. Accordingly, selecting content becomes more difficult and tedious because the user is required to perform multiple steps to see additional information about a media asset and see other media assets that are available for viewing.